


Galvanized

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Materialize the demon, then kill it.





	

It's been a lifetime of nothing to hit,

To fight this;

Decades of doing what damage we could to the slivers that presented themselves:

The knuckles holding the swords

The boots in our stomachs

The chinks in the gauntlets around our throats.

Tiny scrapes, bites, anything we could manage 

Clawing at it desperately

Before it fled,

Faded,

Assumed an innocent posture,

Became untouchable.

 

So thank you, America: 

Middle America, just folks America, “Christian” America, straight cisgender male America,

White white white America;

Thank you for this.

 

Thank you for transforming this terrible, 

Faceless

Slippery

Smoky thing, this cultural smog, this spiritual blight;

You've changed it.

You've put a face on it, a name, an address. You pulled it into the material plane.

You did it in full view of everyone.

  
And now we have something to hit.


End file.
